


50+ SPF

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: A colony of 221Bees [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Pale Sherlock in the Sun, Summer, Summer Vacation, Sun Spray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Written for 221B Ficlet Challenge - theme "Summer".Inspired by 50+ SPF Sun Cream bottle that stood on my desk when I wrote this ficlet XD





	50+ SPF

“Sherlock?” John asked looking at the bottle sherlock held in his hand. 

“Yes?” Sherlock looked up but his bare feet were still digging, toes first, in the sand. 

“Is this sun spray for kids?” 

“Shut up.” He clipped, mock-offended, covering the sticker on the bottle with his hand. 

“It is!” John didn’t hide the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest. 

“It has the highest SPF!”  

“Mmmhmm.” John was putting the blanket on the sand while Sherlock popped out the sun tent, never letting go of the bottle. 

He stood in swim shorts, his skin a shade lighter than the sand, his dark curls gleaming in the sun. He opened the red safety cap to apply the cream on his arms while glaring at John who was biting his lip trying not to laugh. “Give me that.” John reached for the cream. “Lay down, I’ll do it.”  

“No, because you’re still laughing.” 

“I’ll stop. I promise but Sherlock, a little sun wouldn’t hurt you. It’s safe to use 30 SPF-” 

“Shut up, John.” Sherlock stage-whispered under his breath. “Shut up and rub me.” He said as he lay on his front on the blanket, presenting his perfect round arse.  

John followed the instructions relishing the feel of the soft skin under his palms as he applied the cream on Sherlock’s back. 


End file.
